1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer for performing desired printing on a medium to be printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique has been known as a printer which disposes substantially sheet-shaped media to be printed within a thin box-shaped main-body case thereof, for example, and performs desired printing on the media to be printed.
This printer of the prior art includes a housing portion (sheet housing portion), a pick-up roller, and a platen roller within the main-body case. The medium to be printed housed within the housing portion is picked up by the pick-up roller and fed to the one side of the case. The medium to be printed (paper) having been fed is fed to the opposite side, that is, toward the other side of the case while being reversed by the platen roller.
At the time of reversing and feeding the medium to be printed by the platen roller, the medium to be printed is guided by a paper guide. In this respects, a circular surface portion provided at the paper guide is opposed to the platen roller so as to face along the outer peripheral surface of the platen roller. As described above, since the circular surface portion guides the medium to be printed having been fed to the one side of the case, the medium to be printed can be smoothly introduced with respect to the platen roller. Further, even after the introduction, since the circular surface portion guides the medium to be printed along the outer peripheral surface of the platen roller, the platen roller smoothly reverses and feeds the medium to be printed. A print head (thermal head) performs desired printing on the medium to be printed having been reversed and being fed to the other side of the case by the platen roller, to thereby complete a printed medium.
According to the aforesaid prior art, in order to reliably guide the medium to be printed at the time of introducing the medium to be printed to the plate roller as described above and at the time of reversing and feeding the medium to be printed by the platen roller, the paper guide is disposed in a manner that the paper guide is urged and made in contact with the outer peripheral surface of the platen roller by a spring pressure. However, in this case, since the paper guide in a still state slides on the platen roller being rotated and applies a friction force thereto, this friction force acts as a resistance force for obstructing the rotation of the platen roller. As a result, since the platen roller requires a large torque in order to smoothly rotate against the resistance force, it was difficult to increase the feeding speed.